Milkshake
by artielover
Summary: Sam shows up early for rehearsal early one Saturday morning and can't get a certain song out of his head.  Sam/Kurt.  Rated T for slight sexualness.


_Damn Mr. Shue and him scheduling a rehearsal early on a Saturday morning, I could be at home sleeping, or watching cartoons in my pajamas right now._ Sam thought, turning up the volume as a new song came on the radio as he was pulling into the parking lot of WMHS. Scanning the parking lot, a familiar song comes through his speakers. _First one here_, Sam thought to himself as he is pulling into one of the many open parking spots. Glancing at his watch, Sam realizes he is 45 minutes early. Sam throws his head against his seat, letting out a groan. **... la la la la la want it all, la la la la la the boys are waiting...** The lyrics caught Sam's attention, so he turned up the volume once more, singing along with the too recognizable chorus. **My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like, it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours, I could teach you, but I have to charge... **After finishing the chorus, Sam cut the engine and stepped out into the cold. After slamming his car door, Sam strode off toward the choir room, locking his car on the way. Hoping Mr. Shue had walked or something, Sam stuck his hand out to grab the door handle, which did not budge. "Ugh," Sam sighed. Too lazy to walk all the way back to his car, Sam stood still, waiting for Mr. Shue to come and open the room. Reaching into his pocket, Sam retrieved his cell phone and flipped it open. _7:18_ it read. Sam clicked the "new message" button and began to type a message before he realized no one in their right mind was even up at this hour. Snapping his phone shut and stowing it back in his pocket, Sam began to tap his foot to the beat of the song he had earlier in the car. A few minutes of tapping later, he began to hum the chorus repeatedly. Soon, Sam grew bored of simply tapping and humming, so he pulled up his sleeve to check the time on his watch. _7:32_, a good 20 or so minutes until anyone else would show up. _What the hell?_ Sam thought, scanning the parking lot just to be sure no one would see what he was about to do. Seeing no other cars or people around, Sam started to sing. **My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours, I could teach you but I have to charge.** Going into singing it a second time, Sam started to dance, shaking his hips comically. By the fifth time, Sam was so into it, he didn't even hear another car pull up or the driver get out and approach him. **My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and -**

"Good morning, Samuel," an angelic voice said.

Sam quickly spun around to see Kurt Hummel standing there, looking thoroughly amused.

"Uh hey Kurt," Sam muttered, scratching the back of his neck with his nails, a blush burning his cheeks despite the coldness of the morning.

"So, uh, how many calories are in one of your milkshakes?" Kurt said and Sam's cheeks grew inpossibly redder.

"Very funny..." Sam spoke sarcastically.

As Sam leant his back again the wall of the choir building, Kurt began speaking once more.

"So, since you won't tell me how many calories your milkshakes contain," Kurt began to creep toward Sam "will you at least tell me how much they cost?"

By this time, Kurt was standing directly in front of Sam.

"'Cause I wants to get me some of that," Kurt finished and quickly attached his lips to Sam's.

After a second of hesitation, Sam returns the kiss, but quickly breaks it off. Kurt takes this opprotunity to latch his lips onto Sam's neck.

"Kurt, we're at school, where anyone can see us! We have to-ooooh," Sam is cut off by the amazing feeling of his boyfriend's mouth on his neck. "Someone could see us Kurt!"

Kurt breaks the grip his mouth holds on Sam's neck to speak.

"That's part of the fun." Kurt says with a wink.

Kurt hops back onto his boyfriend, but Sam puts out his arms, blocking Kurt from gaining access again.

"Karofsky or any of those ignorant jocks could be here to serve detention or something," Sam said through gritted teach, it was hard to keep himself off Kurt, especially when he was like this.

"Well, _this_" Kurt rolled his groin against Sam's for emphasis and Sam's eyes rolled back in his head from the delicious friction, "can't wait until after rehearsal," Kurt said, kissing his boyfriend one last time before grabbing his hand and dragging him off to the car.

THE END.


End file.
